And Then the World Collapsed
by Hikari Pegasus
Summary: Rated just to be safe; Noa Kaiba is a lonely boy who lives alone in his mansion. Can a certain child help him with his problem?


I shall try another fic. I think my other ones are horrible, but people seem to like them, so I'll try again

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And Then the World Collapsed

Chapter One : The Beginning

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Noa's blue eyes stared out the window at the grey and clouded sky. He knew the rain was going to fall soon. The weather forcaster said so, but he could always just feel what kind of weather it was going to be outside. Normally, if it was going to be a sunny day, he'd close his curtains and go to sleep for the rest of the day. If it was going to be cloudy, he'd go out for a walk down the lonely streets of downtown. If it was going to rain or snow, he'd just stare out the window at the precipitation, as he chose to do that dreary morning.

            As the green-haired teen was about to go outside to take a small walk before it started to pour, the phone rang. Whenever it did, Noa normally let it ring until the person on the other end of the line gave up. But, since he had nothing better to do, he decided to pick it up for once.

"Hello?"

"Noa? You're actually up."  
"What? What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"You don't need to know. Just go to the train station, and be there at noon sharp. See you there."

            Noa looked at the phone like it was an alien from outer space. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes before putting the phone back on the receiver. The boy walked into the one of the three kitchens in the huge mansion that belonged to him and him alone, and checked the stove. It was only nine o' clock in the morning, he had three hours to decide if he was going to go or not. He at first thought that it would be a bad idea, for he could be walking straight into a trap where he could be kidnapped and killed. On the other hand, the voice of the man sounded young…maybe even younger than himself.

            I might as well go, thought Noa. Even if it is some psycho that wants to kill me, no one would care. It would be one less annoyance in the world, anyways.

            At 11:30, the young teenager took a spring jacket from the closet and slipped it on. He did up the zipper and buttons, walking into the early spring breeze, shielding his face from the wind. At this precise time, the rain started to fall heavily onto Noa's neatly combed hair. He growled quietly as the gusts picked up speed and strength, drifting along the streets quickly. Once he reached the train station, he hid under its shelter, his scalp cold from the freezing precipitation. He looked down at his watch; it was 11:54. He decided to walk around the abandoned station, looking for any signs of people. A shadow emerged from a dark corner, walking towards the blue-eyed boy.

            "I bet you're cold," the stranger said in a young voice. Noa backed away, an eyebrow raised at the short figure in front of him. The other flung a blanket off himself, revealing the wild hair and bright eyes of Mokuba. Noa ran up closer to the younger boy, stopping himself after taking a few steps.

            "Err…Mokuba…what are you doing here?" Noa asked with great curiosity in his voice.

            "I came to see you," Mokuba replied. "I called you, remember?"

            "That was you?"  
            "Yes."

            "But why did you want to see me…?" Noa looked straight into Mokuba's innocent blue eyes, his head tilted slightly to the side, confused. The younger Kaiba just walked up closer to Noa, and took him into a tight embrace. The other Kaiba stood there, shocked, before regaining his senses and curiously hugging Mokuba back.

            "…What's this for?" asked Noa.

            "I just…I haven't seen you in a while." Mokuba blushed slightly, trying to hide his face.  
            "I know you haven't, but you shouldn't have come to meet me here."

            "Why not?"

            "Because," Noa sighed, "I'm just not like I used to be. I sit at home alone every day in my huge, empty mansion, and I prefer it that way. I really don't like the sight of people anymore…" The black-haired child looked up at Noa, revealing his rosy cheeks. Before he could say anything more, he placed a gentle kiss on Noa's lips, hugging him tighter. The teenager was shocked. His eyes were wide, staring right at Mokuba.

            "And…what was…that for?" Noa blinked. Mokuba looked away shyly.

            "No reason…"

            "I think I should get going now." Noa turned from Mokuba and broke the embrace, and started to run back out into heavy sheet rain. But just before he could leave the shelter of the station, he heard behind him a small voice.

            "I love you, Noa Kaiba."


End file.
